Reality
by The Nightopian1
Summary: One of the stories that doesn't have a happy ending. Heerox???
1. The Wordless Rejection

Gundam Wing Reality

Gundam Wing? It isn't mine so make all the nice lawyers disappear now. 'Thought' "dictation" 

My first fanfiction since FF.net crashed and my account had been lost. Oh well I'm starting again under a new name. Also my first shot at Multiple points of view.

****

Heero_:_ My brain raced. 

I just told her! In the perfect place too! Both of us idly were standing in the courtyard past the gates in Relena Peacecraft's house. She wasn't reacting…

'Why hasn't she said something yet? Oh please no, don't let her-' Heero's thoughts were interrupted by a commotion in the bushes. 

"Wait a second Heero, I'll get it." 

Relena strode out in the direction of the noise.

"NO! Uh, I'll get it!" I cried. 

'Grr, Don't those klutzes know how to be quiet?! They're going to spoil it! Another thought entered my head. What if it didn't work out? It didn't seem to. He just told Relena that he loved her and she just stood there looking down. Ok, I need to recall these events…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heero, Quatre and Duo were at the pond chatting and somehow the topic "Relena" presented itself. Hero and co. fabricated a plan to get she and Hero together.

Hero would tell her under the pine tree in her courtyard while Duo & Quatre hid in the bushes with cameras, decor, and champagne. Heero would tell Relena and they'd all celebrate after…

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *

Heero didn't take in the concept of reality and this wasn't some story, where everything was convenient and joyous. He knew all know. The feeling wasn't mutual. Why did the song, "Soak up the Sun" pop into his head just then? 

Heero was standing in front of Quatre and Duo by then but was oblivious to them.

****

Duo: Uh-oh,Heero wasn't looking too well. He's just standing there. It's like he doesn't even acknowledge that I'm here. I turn to Quatre; he knows it too.

Quatre: I can tell Duo doesn't know what to do. He just looked at me with the same expression I'm guessing I had on my face I wonder what Relena could have told him that shocked Heero so. I guess Duo and I should go and reveal ourselves to Relena and tell her all about every thing.

****

Heero: 'She didn't have to say anything for me to know. I just thought that she could- If only I'd- No it's not my fault I didn't do anything. It's her she's a lesbian she doesn't like me, she'd sleep with men for money. I hate her! I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. How dare she disrespect me by not answering! I think she's an idiot. A "baka onna" as Wufei would declare.' I'm smirking now as Duo and Quatre call me. As if I were asleep and they had to wake me up.

****

Duo: I don't like the way Heero's looking. He's…smiling? I hope he doesn't plan on hurting Relena. That's it I'm gonna have to take matters into my own hands now.

****

Quatre: What the heck! Duo had just punched Heero and now Heero's lying on the floor like a ragdoll.

"Duo! Why did you punch Heero like that?! He's our friend!" I shriek.

Duo looks at me; "Can't you see that he's not hearing us. He might be in shock."

"Don't speak about Heero like that!" I tell him, "Heero! Heero!" 

Duo: Quatre's chattering about brain damage and stuff. But I can't be bothered with him right now. I'm trying to figure out what Relena could have said to Mr. Devoid of Emotion' to make him this way. Hmm, I wonder what Relena is thinking right now…

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next, on "Emotions"

Relena's point of view

Heero comes out of his trance

Also Heero has only been investigating the noise for 2 minutes and not as long as you might have thought. 

__


	2. But Why And Where will you go?

There is a disclaimer on Chapter 1. 

If you think I own Gundam then what the heck are you doing reading Chapter 2 before reading the first! 

Also the Author notes at the ending of the first chapter. I put "Next on Emotions" instead of "Next of Reality" I'm a friend of Nikoryu Kaoru (Who's spelled her own name wrongly BTW…) 

Anyway, I'd read her story and was telling her about it. I put the title of her story named "Emotions" Instead of mine. It's a good one, not finished yet but go read it anyway. I mean it. Read it after you read this one!! (Also I switched off the, "Do not accept anonymous reviews". That was an accident so now all reviews can be read!)

My first fic in long time I will use flames to heat my hot chocolate. (For your info, I _really_ like hot chocolate!) Enjoy! Your Reality…

****

Heero: 'What the heck!? Who punched me and why am I sprawled on the ground.

"Who did that!?" I yell in anger. 'Oops, looks like I scared Duo and Quatre. They look like scared mice.' I muse.

"Heero!? You're back!" It's Quatre. "Are you ok? Where's Relena? What did she say?"

"Yeah, Heero. What did Relena do to make you go asinine?" Duo follows.

'Ehh! I forgot about Relena!' Without a word I ran away. Again I've astonished the youths.

****

Duo: 'Ack! Arggh… Heero picks the moment when Quatre and I decide to look at his declined form to spring up like a jack in the box. I wish he'd get that smirk off of his face. He's really scaring me. I shift my body as the foliage scratches my arms. Well, I'm gonna need some answers. Speed Round…'

****

Quatre: 'Whoa. Heero shocked me there. Is he all right? Duo and I ask rapid-fire questions. He doesn't answer though. He runs off. I'm actually getting mad now. I'd only tried to comprehend the situation but Heero is- Wait I can do this too.' 

"Come on Duo, Let's follow him. Let's find the joyless wonder and find out for ourselves what's going on!"

****

…Relena: 'Uh! I'm so 'uh' right now I can't even describe what I'm feeling right now. Ok, Heero had left to find out what that noise was. This courtyard is big so it might be taking him a while. I think it might have been one of my birds chattering but Heero is gone now so… um.' I sit on a nearby stone stool. The statues and birdbaths all look so gloomy. It was like a mini-maze, Relena's courtyard but not too complicated. Relena sighed. 'Heero's been gone for about 3 maybe 5 minutes now.'

'He just told me that he- he loved me. But, I don't think the feeling is mutual. This wasn't one of my romance novels where the main character falls in love with another main character and it turns out that they'd loved each other but they were too shy to admit it. Humph!' I get up and pace in between an angel holding a grey staff. 'Rock. I don't like it. I wish it ceased to exist. I wish my Harlequin romance novels would burn which is ironic because I've been promoting peace and euphoria all of my life and for people to know I had such thoughts would be improper. Heero wouldn't think so… Uh! No. I told myself I wouldn't think of him. I don't love him and I'm quite positive he knows that now but. Why couldn't I have replied? I'd have reduced the impact. I didn't have to be so rude. After all I am the "Queen of Heed". Well there is no use dwindling on what cannot be undone. Besides I don't think Heero would beat himself up over this.

Why did it have to be me for him to love? I think this is harder on myself then it is on he.

Jeez, didn't he see that our friendship was solely that. Friendship. Now, after this all blows over I'll have a hard time looking at him without remembering this. It's all Heero's fault. I've worn in a path where I was pacing and Heero isn't back yet. No. I can't let Heero beat himself over this. But, where did he go. I'll have to find him.' I curse my decision to wear my blue skirt and set out to find Heero. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…'

****

Duo: 'Heero and Quatre have run off into the brush. Quatre had asked me to come but I didn't feel like risking my scalp again going back into grim greenery. Picking twigs out of my hair… Pfft! Ok I know that that thought was a bit selfish of me but come on! I had to put my braid into my shirt but even that was harsh. Besides Heero brought it own himself with that stunt. Jumping up and yelling.'

I move my arm to reveal the dead bug my arm had squashed.

'Ok that is it. I'm out of here! I don't know how anyone else stands it. Doesn't Relena know how to use pesticides?' I run though the 'forest' but instead of meeting up with Heero and Quatre, I get to the exit of Relena's courtyard and in front of her house. I sit in the waiting hall, and as most people in the Chamber know me as "Savior Duo", I get to sit in an open, air-conditioned room with fancy pictures and magazines. 'I'll just wait up for Heero & Quatre here.

****

Heero: 'I can hear Quatre following me. He isn't suited for the forest as I can hear his, "Ow, Ouch, Dumb spiders!" His curses tumultuous as he smacks into endless twigs.

Of course this makes it all the more elementary to lose him as I make the trek back to where I left Relena. Aha! I'm here! Huh? Where's Relena? Has she gotten over it already? Has she dismissed me? No. She couldn't be so monstrous as to just leave him. Did she hate him so? If so how come she didn't mention it. Even I would have tried to let a person down if I hated them so.' I groan. I didn't want to deal with this right now so I exit the Peacecraft abode and take my leave. I didn't even let Quatre know I was leaving.

I had no idea where I was going to go. Anyplace but here.


End file.
